Green Geller
by Andrew Watson
Summary: Isto não tem nada a ver com o codigo da vinci! MAS LEIAM. Dois irmãos ficam orfaos depois de um terrivel acidente, e vão viver para casa dos tios. o tio vai vender a tia no jogo e Mark terá de faxer a pior coisa para ele, para poder salvar a tia!


_Prólogo_

Estava uma noite fresca e Dan pediu ao pai para fechar a janela.

Este fechou.

Não passou muito tempo até que começou a chover, gotas finas e leves, escorriam pela janela, como Skis na neve.

- Mas que porcaria de tempo – resmungou Simon – ainda de manhã estava a fazer sol e agora, isto.

- Realmente –disse Alison.

A chuva estava a aumentar de intensidade, agora eram gotas grossas e pesadas, que faziam estremecer o carro.

- Simon vai mais devagar, por favor.

Mas Simon não abrandou.

- Quem está a conduzir sou, eu quero chegar hoje a casa do meu irmão Mike, e não daqui a uma semana. – disse continuando a alta velocidade.

- Ainda vamos ter um acidente – disse Alison.

Simon tomou atenção à estrada e não quis saber de mais nada.

Aquela hora havia pouco transito, na estrada.

Mark, o filho mais velho do casal um rapaz de dezoito anos muito inteligente, olhos castanhos esverdeados e de cabelo castanho curto, estava farto de andar de carro e por isso tirou o seu mp3 da mochila, e começou a ouvir a sua musica preferida, _Closing Time _dos_ Semisonic _e como costumava fazer, começou a cantar:

- Closing Time, open all the doors and…

- Cala-te – gritou Dan.

Dan era um rapaz de 15 anos, muito pouco simpático, falso e bastante ambicioso, olhos e cabelos castanhos.

- Tu não me mandas calar, oh mosquito - disse Mark empurrando Dan contar a porta do seu lado, e este fez o mesmo.

Alison teve que intervir, pois sabia que não faltava muito até um começar a chorar, e por isso mandou-lhes uns sonoros berros e logo se calaram.

- Quero que se portem, como pessoas em casa dos vossos tios, não andem lá à pancada. – pediu Alison.

A chuva tinha aumentado de intensidade e também tinha começado a trovoar.

- Abranda o carro Simon – pediu Alison aflita.

Mas, mais uma vez Simon não ouviu os avisos da esposa.

Iam a passar por uma ravina do lado esquerdo e um pinhal do lado direito.

Mais à frente, um colossal pinheiro, num fechar e abrir de olhos foi atingido, por um relâmpago tão forte, que fez com que Mark, que ia do lado direito não conseguisse abrir os olhos.

Este trovão fez com que o pinheiro caí-se.

- Cuidado Simon – gritou Alison pondo as mãos no volante. O carro fez um repentino desvio, perdendo o controlo e caindo pela ravina, Dan ainda pode gritar:

- Mãããeeeee!!!

O carro rolou pela rabina até parar lá no fundo junto a um rio, o carro ficou num estado que era muito pouco provável alguém ter sobrevivido àquela queda.

I

O cheiro a hospital entrou pelas narinas de Mark. Ele odiava aquele cheiro, os antibióticos, tudo o que tinha a ver com hospitais.

Num ápice acordou e tentou se levantar, mas foi invadido por uma gigantesca onda de dor.

Abriu os olhos, e só ai é que se lembrou do que tinha acontecido.

- MÃE! PAI! – gritou Mark –ONDE É QUE VOÇES ESTÃO? DAN.

Ao ouvir os berros uma jovem enfermeira, chamada Jennifer, entrou.

- Acalme-se, por favor, tenha calma – pediu.

- Onde é que está a minha família? ONDE? – recomeçou Mark, a gritar.

Mark, olhou para a jovem enfermeira, e pela cara dela, percebeu que as noticias não eram boas.

- Os seus pais, logo após o embate no fundo da rabina, perderam a vida, lamento – disse Jennifer.

- NããããOOOOOOOOOOOOO! E O MEU IRMÃO?

- Acalme-se, o seu irmão está bem! Vocês têm alta a manhã!

- Mas o quê que ele tem, e eu? – perguntou Mark

- Ele partiu as duas pernas e um braço, e você uma perna.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- 4 dias, ambos em coma!

- Quatro dias? Então, os meus pais já foram… Não me diga que sim!

- Sim, lamento!

Mark não aguentou mais, as lágrimas começaram a escolher pela face e logo enfiou a cara na almofada e chorou até que a sua tia chegou ao seu quarto.

- Mark querido! Sou eu a tua tia Cristhina! Estás bem? – perguntou Cristhina.

Cristhina era uma mulher ligeiramente alta, na casa dos cinquenta, atraente e que também não gostava muito de hospitais.

- Tia! – exclamou abraçando-se a ela –o quê que vai ser de mim e do meu irmão? O quê?

-Vocês vão viver lá para casa!

- Para casa dos tios?

- Sim, não te preocupes, já está tudo tratado.

- Como foi o funeral dos meus pais? – perguntou Mark

- Nós não fomos, ele foi feito no vosso país, e não pode-mos, porque estava aqui uma tempestade muito forte e o aeroporto fechou. – lamento

- Isso quer dizer, que ninguém lá foi? Não me diga uma coisa dessas!

- Dá nossa parte não, mas os outros foram!

Estiveram mais uns momentos a conversar e depois ela despediu-se do sobrinho e saiu.

Mark deixou-se cair na almofada pois estava estoirado, e adormeceu.

Durante o sono teve um pesadelo horrível, os pais, ele e o irmão iam no seu carro, e caíram por uma ribanceira devido a terem se desviado de um pinheiro, no momento em que o carro bateu no fundo, Mark acordou sobressaltado, e pensou quando é que aquele fantasma o iria deixar em paz.

Já era de manhã, e por isso premiu um botão de um pequeno comando que se encontrava ligeiramente acima da sua cabeça, para chamar a enfermeira.

Não teve de esperar muito até que ela veio, notou que era novamente Jennifer.

- Diga, menino, o que deseja? – perguntou ela.

- Quero ver o meu irmão!

- Lamento, mas é impossível.

- Não quero saber!

- É impossível!

- Mas porquê? – perguntou Mark, perdendo a paciência.

- O seu irmão está 10 pisos acima de si!

- Já lhe disse que não quero saber!

- Desculpe mas é impossível!

Mark não insistiu e ficou a ver Jennifer abandonar o quarto. Aquele hospital era muito grande, já lá tinha ido ver a sua tia uma vez, devido a estar ter de ficar internada por causa do álcool, tinha cerca de cento e cinquenta andares, e cada um com mais de cinquenta salas.

Eram 23:05 quando Mark desligou o televisor do seu quarto, estava ansioso, pois no dia seguinte iria sair dali, e já poderia respirar ar puro e falar com o seu irmão Dan. Ao longo do sono, não foi atormentado, pelo terrível episódio que se passara à cinco dias atrás.

De manhã bem cedo, um médico acordou Mark.

- Bom dia – desejou-lhe

- Bom dia, doutor.

- Lamento, mas você, nem os eu irmão podem sair hoje, como lhes tinham indicado! Só daqui a uma semana!

- Mas porquê?

- Por voçes ainda não recuperaram bem, e os relatórios foram trocados.

- Então e continuo sem poder ver o meu irmão?

- Sim, por enquanto não, adeus e as melhoras – desejou-lhe o médico.

A semana demorou muito tempo a passar, Mark vomitou vezes sem conta, devido há mal alimentação que levava, ele era incapaz de comer a comida de hospital, dizia que não sabia a nada, tal como a maioria das pessoas do mundo!

Mas para grande alegria dele, o seu irmão, Dan, pode vir visita-lo, e estiveram um longo tempo a conversar, este chorou quando falaram dos pais, mas Mark conseguiu acalma-lo.

Mark acordou nesse dia, muito cedo, pois estava muito ansioso e como ainda faltava muito tempo para poder sair dali, ligou a televisão. Já sentia poucas dores, a perna estava quase curada, infelizmente o irmão, ficaria para sempre num cadeira de rodas, para grande admiração de Mark, Dan reagiu bem e disse mesmo, que é melhor assim do que morto.

Mark foi interrompido por um médico.

- Pode se levantar, porque os seus tios já chegaram e estão à sua espera lá em baixo.

- Finalmente.

Levantou-se, vestiu-se. Chegou à sala de espera no rés-do-chão, um enorme sala, com montes de sofás, cadeiras, os seus tios ao vê-lo dirigiram os sobrinhos para sua casa.

A mansão dos seus tios era espantosa, tinha vinte e quatro quartos, três cozinhas, dez casas – de – banho, e quatro salas de jantar, Mark odiava casas grandes, mas tinha a casa dos tios como uma excepção.

Ao entrarem, pela porta de entrada, três empregadas dirigiram-se a eles.

- Quer que levemos as malas para cima, senhora? - perguntou uma delas a Cristhina .

- Sim, levem-nas.

Logo as três pegaram nas malas, que tinham sido tiradas do carro, e levaram-nas para cima,

Mark passou a tarde a arrumar as suas coisas e as do Irmão, pois ambos odeiam que outras pessoas mexessem nas suas roupas e nos seus objectos pessoais, e a conversar com Dan.

- Obrigado Mark - disse Dan, quando Mark acabou a sua tarefa.

- Oh, isto não é nada, aposto que farias o mesmo por mim.

- Isso pensas tu –disse Dan entre os dentes.

- O quê? Desculpa, não ouvi!

- Nada, nada, muito obrigado.

Dan era muito falso, e sabia muito bem o que queria da vida e é também muito objectivo, quando põe uma ideia na cabeça, concretiza-a passando por cima de tudo e de todos.

Mark tendo acabado de arrumar as coisas do irmão saiu do quarto, ficando Dan em cima da cama deitado.

Mark passou o resto da tarde que ainda lhe restava a ver TV no seu quarto, até que Pheobe, uma empregada de meia-idade, o chamou, para jantar.

Mark desceu, e sentou-se na sala de jantar.

O princípio do jantar foi calmo.

- O jantar está óptimo –disse Mark.

- Concordo –disse a tia.

- Cristhina, para de beber, já bebes-te cinco copos, e ainda não comes-te praticamente nada. – disse Mike.

- Mas já não se pode comer em paz, nesta casa? – disse Cristhina.

- Claro, mas… Não vale a pena – disse Mike

- Tio? Que filme anda agora a fazer? Li na semana, numa revista, que estava a realizar um novo filme. – perguntou Mark.

- Não, lhe interessa!

- Diga lá, tio! – tentou Dan

- Está bem, Está bem… Estou a realizar um filme sobre um naufrágio.

- Mas como é que é a história? – perguntou Mark.

- Eu estou a falar com o seu Irmão, e não consigo!

- Mike, não sejas assim, para o teu sobrinho. – disse Cristhina.

Mas, Mike nem ligou, virando-se novamente para Dan.

- É um barco, que afunda, que ainda não sei o nome, devido a um bando de tubarões brancos furarem o casco do navio.

- Que fixe! Depois têm que me dar um bilhete – brincou Dan.

Mark acabou de comer e levantou-se para sair.

- Que interessante, pff… - disse.

E saiu, Mark já estava farto de Mike ainda nem um dia estava em contacto um com o outro, Mike odiava Mark, e Mark também odiava o tio, mas adorava a tia, pois esta, sempre o tratou bem, e era muito sua amiga.

Além de ser alcoólica, Cristhina sabia o que fazia mesmo quando bêbeda.

Mark, lembrou-se que mesmo Simon, o seu pai, gostava mais da cunhada do que do próprio irmão, e o mesmo acontecia com a sua mãe.

Ao contrário de Mark, e dos seus pais, Dan gostava mais do tio do que da tia, dizia que ela era uma sonsa e uma maluca.

Chegando ao quarto, Mark sentou-se na sua cama, e ligou a TV, mas como não estava a dar nada de jeito, voltou a descer, para ir para o escritório.

Ainda foi a tempo de ver o seu tio a sair, batendo com a porta.

- Para onde é que ele foi? – perguntou à tia.

- Para o casino, o vício novo dele – respondeu.

- O Dan?

- Já subiu, até já deve estar a dormir.

- Porquê que o tio me fala assim?

- Mark querido, Tu, sabes como é que ele é! Não ligues.

Deu um beijo na face da tia e voltou a subir, pois a tia informou-o que a Internet, não estava a funcionar.

A manhã estava chuvosa, Mark olhou através da janela do seu quarto, e pode observar os pingos de chuva a caírem pouco intensamente no parapeito de mármore da janela.

Sabia-lhe muito bem, estar debaixo dos cobertores, quentinho e sentir a chuva lá fora, Mark adorava essa sensação, mas infelizmente, ele tinha que se levantar.

Quando desceu para tomar o pequeno -almoço, já o tio tinha saído.

Mas Dan estava sentado à mesa, mas não estava a comer, apenas a olha para um quadro que estava ao pé da mesa numa estante, com os tios e seus pais.

- Bom dia, Dan – disse Mark.

- Bom dia Maninho – disse com um ar cínico.

- A tia? – perguntou Mark sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de café.

- A tia? Não sei, mas acho que já saiu – disse Dan

- Okay! Então estás melhor?

- Sim

- Porquê que não comes?

- Porque não me apetece, nem sequer tenho fome!

Sem dizer mais nada, chamou a empregada para o ajudar a subir para o quarto. Mark tinha pena do irmão, devido a este não poder andar mais, e de não ser mais aberto. Tornou-se muito fechado, desde que os pais morreram.

Acabou de comer, e sem guarda – chuva saiu para a rua. Mark gostava muito de ao fim de tomar o pequeno – almoço ir passear para a rua, mas quando estava a chover, ainda mais gostava. Quando os seus pais eram vivos, berravam sempre com ele por causa de este chegar sempre encharcado.

Na rua, havia pouco transito, mas muita gente na rua.

II

Enquanto que Mark, andava lá fora a apanhar chuva, Dan encontrava-se a remexer as gavetas do irmão, para ver se encontrava dinheiro, para lho roubar, e assim Mark ficaria sem dinheiro e era obrigado a pedir ao tio, o que iria originar uma gigantesca discussão, era um plano infalível, _vai ser bonito de se ver_ pensava Dan. Começou pelas gavetas da mesinha de se encontrava ao pé da cama, mas não encontrou nada, a não ser porcarias que não interessava minimamente, viu debaixo da cama, mas só lá estavam uma revistas sobre o mundo antigo, _Que patético, é mesmo anormal!_ Dizia Dan para si!

Olhou em redor, e só lhe faltava ver num elegante armário feito de madeira de cerejeira, dirig_i_u-se para ele e tentou abri-lo, mas estava trancado!_ Só me faltava mais esta, mas para quê que ele tem a porcaria do armário, trancado? A não ser que ele esconda alguma coisa! _Onde tinha andado a mexer não se lembrava de ter visto quaisquer chave, mas pelo sim, pelo não voltou a remexer tudo! Não encontrou chave nenhuma, mas encontrou uma coisa que o deixou bastante contente, a carteira de Mark. Abriu-a, esta continha uma fotografia de Dan dos pais e de Mark, que tinha sido tirada à uns cinco anos atrás, ainda era Dan bastante pequeno. Uns papeis que Dan, nem se deu ao trabalho de os abrir, e no bolso do dinheiro apenas se encontrava uma nota de cinco dólares. _Que pobre!_, pegou no dinheiro e pô-lo no bolso e tratou de sair.

III

Já passava da hora de almoço quando Mark desceu do quarto já com roupa seca.

- Onde andas-te? Isto são horas? – perguntou Mike.

- Não lhe interessa onde andei! – respondeu

- Tu não me falas assim!

- Não gosta pois não? Mas é assim que você fala para mim!

- Tu não te compares comigo, ouvis-te? Eu sou teu tio, e estou acolher-te.

Cristhina, teve que intervir.

- Então Mike? Não fales assim para o teu sobrinho! Ele perdeu os pais há pouco tempo! – disse Cristhina.

- Ele não tem o direito nem permissão para me falar assim!

Entretanto Mark já tinha saído da sala e estava a subir para ir para o seu quarto.

- Vês o que tu fazes? – berrou Cristhina

Mike, nem respondeu, levantando-se e saindo também.

Mark não desceu mais até ao dia seguinte, mas Cristhina mandou que lá fossem levar comida ao sobrinho, e também durante a tarde esteve com Mark a conversar. Fez muito bem a Mark ter estado a falar com a tia, pois fez-lhe lembrar da sua mãe.

Mark passava horas a falar com Alison, sobre diversas coisas, chegando ás vezes a esquecerem-se de fazer o Jantar ou o Almoço!

Passaram meses desde que Alison e Simon tinham morrido, e Mark quase já não se lembrava disso todos os dias.

Dan, ainda melhor estava, pois ao contrário dos filhos mais novos, não era muito ligado aos pais.

Mark, já tinha começado a fazer amigos agora no seu novo lar. Tinha conhecido um rapaz que vinha da Califórnia, chamado Joey Markson, e uma rapariga muito bonita chamada Rachel Mcfly, por quem Mark sentia uma impressão não barriga.

Estes três passavam horas a conversar, a contar histórias das suas infâncias e sobre a escola que iriam frequentar daqui a uns meses, caso tivessem média para entrar. Mas Mark não pensava em estudar mais, iria tirar um curso profissional.

Eram estes dois amigos de Mark, que ouviam os desabafos, em relação à vida que Mark levava em casa dos seus tios.

Naquela noite, Mark pediu à sua tia que Joey e Rachel fossem jantar lá a casa, e esta disse que sim, e que teria muito gosto em conhecer os seus novos amigos.

O relógio da sala batia as 20:30, quando a campainha tocou, e Rachel e Joey entraram para o gigantesco hall de Entrada.

-Olá - saudou Mark com um aperto de mão a Joey e um beijo na face, Rachel.

- Olá responderam em coro.

- Venham, o jantar esta quase a ser servido. Entraram os três na sala e seguiram-se as apresentações.

- Rachel, Joey – e apontando para o tio – este éo meu tio, Mike, e esta é a minha tia – disse virando-se para a tia, e finalmente virando-se para o irmão disse - e este é o meu irmão mais novo, Dan.

Mike não gostou muito daquele convite, forçando um sorriso amarelo.

Acabaram de jantar e Mark e os seus amigos subiram para o quarto.

- O jantar estava uma maravilha! – Disse Joey.

- Tens que dizer isso à senhora Sarah, que é a cozinheira dos meus tios.

- Então que vamos fazer? – Perguntou olhando em redor Rachel.

- Não sei… Que dizes Joe? – Perguntou Mark.

- Rachel, lê as cartas de tarot ao Mark! – propôs Joey.

- Huumm… Está bem! – disse Mark

- Está bem… Vamos a isso – disse sorrindo Rachel.

Rachel abriu a mala e retirou de lá um maço de cartas e começou a deita-las.

- Mark, escolhe três cartas e tira-las com a mão direita, e sem a veres entrega-ma. Mark tirou a primeira e entregou-a a Rachel, repetindo este processo três vezes seguidas.

Rachel, virou as três cartas e ficou com uma expressão de admiração, devido o que o futuro de Mark lhe reservava.

- Mark, estas três cartas mostram-me que irás te livrar do teu maior problema, mas irás ter um mais pequeno, mas a boa notícia é que irás viver um grande amor.

- Ohhh… Eu não acredito nessas tretas. – disse Mark

- Olha que não são tretas – disse Joey, com um ar misterioso.

- Uma vez eu fiz ao Joey e acertei.

- Está bem…Está bem.

Rachel, olhou para o relógio e como já era tarde, despediu-se dos amigos e saiu. Joey também saiu praticamente a seguir, deixando Mark sozinho no quarto a pensar no que a amiga lhe tinha dito! Mas qual seria o seu grande problema? A seu tio? E por quem ele se iria apaixonar? Para esta pergunta Mark suspeitava da resposta, Rachel.

Não quis perder mais tempo a pensar nessas estupidezes, e por isso despiu-se e deitou-se.

Mas provavelmente, a resposta da primeira pergunta que fizera a si próprio iria sabe-la no dia seguinte.

Acordou sobre saltado, devido aos berros dos seus tios lá em baixo, e por isso levantou-se, vestiu o roble e desceu.

- Mas que se passa, nesta casa? – perguntou chegando à sala de estar.

- Foi o irresponsável do teu tio, que ontem à noite hipotecou esta casa no jogo!

- Tio? Mas que irresponsabilidade?! Não tem vergonha? – perguntou Mark

- Cala-te – berrou-lhe o tio!

- E sabes o quê que ele hipotecou mais? – perguntou Cristhina a Mark

- O quê? – perguntou Mark, já com medo da resposta.

- Hipotecou-me a mim!!

- Não posso acreditar! Tio como é que foi capaz?

- Já te disse para te calares! – gritou o Mike.

Cristhina, pegou num copo cheio de Whisky e bebeu-o num só golo, repetindo isto três vezes.

- Pare com isso Tia, Não pode prejudicar a sua saúde!

- Não? O teu tio vendeu-me! O que queres que eu faça? O quê?

- Tudo se irá resolver! Não é Tio?

Mas Mike, já não se encontrava na sala de estar, já tinha saído.

- Tia tenha calma!

Cristhina, já não ouvia nada, estava ao pé do bar a encharcar-se de Whisky

Nesse momento, a empregada responsável por Dan desceu com ele.

- Mas o quê que se passa nesta casa? – perguntou

- O tio, hipotecou a casa e a tia! Chega?

- Não poso acreditar! Foi uma sorte não me ter hipotecado a mim! - disse Dan

- Daniel, para de brincar isto é um assunto muito delicado! – berrou Mark

- Fogo! Está bem! – disse Dan abandonado a sala de estar.

Mark ia para subir quando o telefone tocou.

- Deixe estar – disse Mark à empregada que vinha em direcção ao telefone. – eu atendo. – e pegando no telefone –Sim? Casa dos Green Geller! O quê? Já? Só? Mas isso é impossível, Não temos tempo! só as coisas pessoais? Mas…Mas.

A chamada tinha terminado.

- Pheobe, arrume as minhas roupas e objectos pessoais, as da minha tia e do meu irmão… peça ajuda as suas colegas! Temos que saiu desta casa daqui a uma hora –disse Mark

Pheobe saiu logo apresando-se.

- O quê? Porquê que temos que sair? –perguntou Cristhina

- Porque a casa já não é do tio.

- Não acredito! Não pode ser!

Acabado de dizer isto, Cristhina, perdeu os sentidos caindo sobre o pequeno bar e partindo garrafas e copos em mil cacos que lhe fizeram bastantes cortes, começando logo o sangue a jorrar.

- Tia! TIA! – Mark estava super assustado – Pheobe!!!

A jovem empregada, que já se encontrava no segundo andar desceu logo a correr e ao olhar a patroa, no chão cheia de sangue e sem consciência, gritou:

- Ai meu deus! Mas o quê que aconteceu?

- Ligue para o 911, ela não pode perder muito sangue! – disse Mark!

A rapariga foi logo a correr para o telefone.

Não tiveram de esperar muito até que se ouviu ao longe a sirene da ambulância, e que ele chegasse.

Mark informou o que tinha acontecido e foi acompanhar a tia até ao hospital.

Cristhina, ficou internada, e o médico disse que seria por várias semanas.

Mark, tentou ligar ao tio, para saber para onde é que tinha que ir, já que a casa já não era dos tios, mas não atendeu e por isso Mark dirigiu-se a casa onde vivera desde que os pais morreram.

Entrou, e foi direito à sala de jantar, onde se encontrava Dan e o seu tio, já a jantar.

- Então como está a tia? – perguntou Dan, ao ver o Irmão.

- Está muito mal! Obrigado tio! – disse Mark com um ar cínico.

Mike, nem sequer seu deu ao trabalho de olhar o sobrinho, continuando a comer descansado.

- Então porquê que ainda nos encontramos aqui? – perguntou Mark ao tio

- O meu amigo… – começou Mike

- Amigo? – interrompeu Mark

Mas Mike, nem ligou ao comentário, e continuou.

- O meu amigo, deu-me até amanhã para sair desta casa!

- Então e para onde é que vamos? – perguntou Dan.

- Vamos para uma casa, perto daqui, minha! O vosso tio não hipotecou tudo o que tinha, apenas a casa e a vossa tia, eu sou milionário sabiam?

- Sabe o que os jornais e as revistas vão ter como capa, não sabe? – perguntou Mark.

- Sei! – disse Mike.

- Estou mesmo a imaginar : " Mike Green Geller, vende mulher no jogo!", óptimo título, acho que vou comprar um exemplar de cada tipo de revista! – disse Mark

A casa nova era mais pequena que a anterior, tinha apenas três quartos, três casa de banho, uma cozinha um hall e uma sala de jantar, mas para Mark chegava muito bem, ao contrário do seu tio que dizia que aquela casa era uma miséria. Mark tinha passado os últimos dias, junto à tia, já que o seu tio nem coragem para isso tinha. O médico tinha dito que Cristhina estava a recuperar bem, mas que teria de ficar mais uns dias no hospital. Quem tinha sido uma pessoa muito importante para Mark nos últimos tempos tinha sido Rachel, Mark e esta tinham se aproximado muito, e pelos vistos aquela forte amizade em breve iria se tornar mais do que isso.

Naquele dia Mark e Rachel iriam ao cinema ver o filme _Poseidon_, um filme em que um barco é atingido por uma onda gigante e que vira este ao contrário ficando o casco à superfície. Encontraram-se meia hora antes do inicio do filme, em casa do tio de Mark.

Foram a conversar pelo caminho, sobre a vida em casa de Mark, e Rachel, deu-lhe muita força.

O filme tinha sido bastante bom, na opinião de ambos, Rachel apertara muitas vezes os braços de Mark, procurando um abrigo nas partes com mais suspanse.

No final do encontro, Mark foi levar Rachel a casa.

- Obrigado, a noite foi fabulosa! – disse Rachel

- De nada!

- Adorei a companhia!

- Eu ainda adorei mais! – disse Mark olhando nos olhos para Rachel.

- Tu és um querido!

Rachel e Mark, olharam-se nos olhos mais intensamente, cada vez mais próximos um do outro ate que cada um sentia a respiração do outro, e o que Mark desejava é muito aconteceu. Muito lentamente os lábios juntaram-se e beijaram-se muito lentamente, Mark pôs-lhe a mão na cintura e puxou-a para ele. O beijo, fora o mais intenso que Mark alguma vez tivesse dado. Acabaram por se separar, despedindo-se com outro beijo.

III

Mark andava mais feliz do que nunca, cantando e até ignorava as bocas e provocações do seu tio, agora que namorava com Rachel, sentiu que finalmente a sua vida estava a andar para a frente. Ia varias vezes com a namorada visitar a tia, mas naquele dia ia sozinho, pois Rachel tinha coisas para fazer e não pode mesmo ir.

- Olá tia! – disse Mark

- Olá meu querido – saudou Cristhina ao ver o sobrinho.

- Então está melhor?

- Sim, mas cheguei à conclusão que odeio hospitais! – disse Cristhina dando um pequeno sorriso

- Têm de ter calma, deve faltar muito pouco, para a tia poder sair daqui!

- Então, como é que é a casa nova? – perguntou a tia com uma certa tristeza na voz

- É mais pequena que a anterior, mas para mim serve, o mesmo já não se pode dizer do tio!

- Pois… O traste nem sequer vem me visitar! – disse Cristhina

- Tia, você sabe como é que ele é!

Passou, mais umas horas junto da tia, sem falar no assunto da hipoteca, e depois foi para casa, pois tinha um a coisa pendente para fazer.

Ao chegar, pode ver que o tio não estava em casa, e por isso dirigiu-se ao quarto do tio, a ver se encontrava o que queria.

Abriu a porta e deu conta que estava tudo muito bem arrumado. Por isso tinha que fazer os possíveis para deixar tudo no seu devido lugar.

Abriu e remexeu, gavetas, roupa, armários a cama atrás do quadros, não fosse lá estar um cofre bem escondido tal como o tio tinha na anterior casa, mas não encontrou nada, Viu atrás dos objectos e voltou a ver tudo umas três vezes. Deu-se por vencido e dirigiu-se para a porta para sair, quando ouviu passos a dirigirem-se para o quarto onde se encontrava, era Mike que tinha chegado mais cedo. Sem pensar Mark, dirigiu-se para a cama e enfiou-se debaixo dela.

Estava muito limpo e asseado o chão debaixo da cama. Mark encolheu-se e cortou a respiração quando ouviu o tio abrir a porta e entrar.

Mike entrou e poisou a sua mala e deitou-se sobre a cama. Mark sentiu-se como uma toupeira, a cama cedeu mais ou menos um centímetro espremendo-o contra o chão, mas Mark já não se importava pois agora sabia onde se encontrava o que procurava. Mike permaneceu no quarto no máximo quinze minutos, mas para Mark pareceu um ano. Após o tio ter saído Mark ainda ficou debaixo da cama até sentir os passos do tio já longe. Saiu de debaixo da cama e pegou na mala do tio e abrindo-a começou a procurar.

Havia montes de papéis, mas como o que Mark queria estava logo no inicio. O contracto da hipoteca da casa e de Cristhina Green Geller estava agora nas mãos de Mark. Começou a ler do início até ao fim, relendo-o umas três vezes, e então tomou uma decisão.

Voltou a por o contracto no seu sítio, e fechou a pasta. Olhou para o relógio e como já estava na hora de jantar desceu.

Passara os dias que se seguiram indo com Rachel, visitar a tia ao hospital, e o médico disse que ela estava muito melhor e que iria lá ficar mais uns dias até terem a certeza que ela não iria tocar mais numa gota de álcool. Cristhina ficou bastante feliz com o namoro do sobrinho com Rachel. Nessa noite Rachel foi convidada para jantar em casa de Mark para ser apresentada como namorada deste.

O jantar correu bastante bem, Mike, não implicou com nada nem mandou quaisquer bocas, devia estar doente disse Mark a Rachel quando estes já se encontram no quarto! Ficaram lá os dois a trocarem carícias até muito tarde, depois Mark foi levar a namorada a casa e voltou para a dele pois estava cansadíssimo e precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

No dia seguinte, telefonou a Rachel para que esta viesse a sua casa imediatamente pois tinha uma coisa importantíssima para lhe dizer.

A campainha da entrada tocou pouco depois do telefonema.

- Entra, vamos para o meu quarto! - disse Mark, beijando Rachel.

Subiram as escadas, e entraram no quarto e sentaram-se ambos na cama.

- Então? Diz lá o que é assim tão importante! – disse Rachel

- Por favor, não contes isto a ninguém é muito importante! Nem ao teu urso de peluche! – disse Mark

- Fica descansado! E eu não tenho nenhum urso de peluche – disse Rachel soltando uma enorme gargalhada.

- Eu descobri, como voltar a libertar a minha tia, e voltar a ter a outra casa de volta!

- Como?

- Calma…ontem estive a mexer nos papeis do meu tio e descobri o contracto da hipoteca.

- E?

- Clama, deixa-me continuar! Só há uma maneira de ter tudo de volta!

- E que é?

- Matar o meu tio!

Rachel ficou estupefacta.

- O quê?

- Sim, matando o meu tio, a hipoteca fica cancelada!

- Mas eu namoro com um assassino ao quê?

- Rachel, eu estou a fazer isto pela minha tia, compreendes?

Rachel permaneceu alguns minutos em silencio.

- Está bem, logo que não metas ao barulho!

- Achas, meu torraozinho?

- Oh! E como é que tas a pensar matar? - perguntou Rachel

- Pois…Isso ainda não sei, mas também não é amanha que eu estou a pensar matar!

- Se quiseres eu ajudo-te a formar um plano, mas mais nada!

- Sim, claro mas hoje não! Vamos aproveitar o resto da manhã, para ficarmos aqui os dois juntinhos…

Não precisou de dizer mais nada! Passaram o resto da manhã a beijarem-se e a conversar. Mark aproveitou, e convidou-a para almoçar em casa dele.

Á tarde foram juntos visitar Cristhina, que teria alta dali a uma semana.

Á noite foram jantar a um restaurante à luz das velas.

- Então tas a gostar? – perguntou Mark

- Sim..mas…

- Mas o quê?

- E se te apanharem! Tenho medo!

- Rachel, eu vou tentar que parece suicídio, mas se descobrirem que foi homicídio, achas que vão pensar que fui eu? Eu não tenho motivos! A não ser…

- A não ser o quê?

- A minha tia, tem fortes motivos para o matar!

- Pois têm!

- Não sei o que fazer, mas logo se vê! Mas não vamos estragar o jantar este assunto!

- Tens razão! Atenção eu só te ajudo no plano!

- Está bem! Eu também não quero que tenhas alguma coisa a ver com o crime.

Beijaram-se, voltando a comer!

V

No dia seguinte estava uma manhã de primavera, fabulosa. Os passarinhos cantavam felizes e as flores dançavam ao sabor do vento. Iria ser um dia de muito calor, ouvira Mark nas notícias no dia anterior. Mas também não interessava se estava a chover ou a fazer sol, se estava a nevar ou a haver um furacão, pois o que Mark tinha programado para hoje não dependia do estado de tempo. Por isso, pegou no seu telemóvel e ligou para Rachel, esta demorou um pouco a atender, estando Mark quase premindo o botão, quando esta atendeu.

- Estou? – perguntou Rachel

- Bom dia, amor! Então tas boa?

- Ah! És tu! Bom dia!

- Olha então hoje poder fazer o que combinámos? – perguntou Mark

- Sim, claro, queres que vá já para ai?

- Não te importas?

- Não! E aproveito para te dar uma noticia que vais considerar má, mas até vem a calhar!

- Está bem! Até já! Amo-te!

- Eu também – e desligou!

Já no quarto Rachel, puseram mãos à obra!

- Então como estás a pensar mata-lo? – perguntou Rachel

- Atirando - o pelas escadas, acho que toda a gente vai pensar que ele escorregou e caiu, apenas um acidente!

- Humm, parece interessante, mas como vais fazer mesmo?

- Pois, é ai que tu tens que me ajudar! Não faço ideia de como irei fazer?

- Empurrando-o? Talvez seja a melhor forma!

- Sim! Estou mesmo a ver, e se ele se segura? Como vai ser? Quem morre sou eu! – disse Mark, começando, ele e Rachel a soltar altas gargalhadas.

Estas gargalhadas, fizeram com que Dan acorda-se! _Anormais, façam pouco barulho! Quero dormir!_ Mas antes que Dan, voltasse a fechar os olhos para dormir, ele teve uma ideia muito melhor! E por isso levantou-se e foi escutar a conversa para a porta. E não pode a creditar no que ouviu!

- É fácil, quando o teu tio, for a descer as escadas dás-lhe um pontapé no traseiro, que ele morre logo! – e soltaram novas gargalhadas.

- Vá agora mesmo a sério! Como é que eu vou matar o meu tio?

- Não sei! Mas podes sempre não o matar atirando-o pelas escadas, à montes de métodos!

- Ya, quais? – perguntou Mark

- Envenenamento, enforcado, na guilhotina – e novas gargalhadas.

- Pára com isso, ou ainda me mijo! – novas gargalhadas.

- Vá acabou! - disse Rachel, esforçando-se para parar.

- Envenenamento, pode ser! Mas onde é que eu vou arranjar isso? – perguntou Mark

- Em lojas! – propôs Rachel.

- Pois, estou mesmo a ver: Olhe bom dia, tem veneno para matar pessoas, é que eu quero matar o meu tio, e pensei em envenenamento, o que acha? – Acabado de dizer isto, eles soltaram novas gargalhadas.

- Temos que para de rir, ainda acordamos o meu tio! – disse Mark

- Pois, temos que parar e pensar! Envenenamento, está fora de questão! Podes mandar alguém mata-lo!

- Não, isso não! Depois pode haver problemas e depois que vai ver durante anos o sol aos quadradinhos sou eu!

- Pois…Então só nos resta mesmo as escadas!

- Pois é, mas o pior é se ele se consegue segurar, estou mesmo tramado, se isso acontecer!

- Achas que ele se segura, tens que ir de surpresa! Dás-lhe um empurrão com toda a força e ele nem tem tempo de gritar!

- Pois, tens razão, então mato-o pelas escadas, mas agora temos que fazer um plano! - e pegando num bloco de notas entregou-o a Rachel – vá escreve!

- O quê?

- 7: 45 Mike acorda!... 8:00 desce para tomar o pequeno almoço…8:30 sobe para buscar a mala, e as 8:40 ele desce, e é ai que eu ataco! Mas se aparecer alguém nada feito…mas também não há problema, pois a essa hora as empregadas estão ainda a tratar do almoço, outras foram ás compras e outras estão metidas dentro dos quartos a limpa-los, e o Dan está na clínica, por isso tenho o caminho livre.

- Vês, como tu as vezes até pensas!

- Ai é? Eu não penso?

-Não não pensas?

Começaram os dois a rir, e Mark agarrou Rachel e puxou-a para si, e caíram os dois na cama! Totalmente conscientes do que estavam a fazer, perceberam que tinha chegado o momento, tão esperado por ambos.

Mark levantou-se, trancou porta e voltou para a cama, começando lentamente a beijar Rachel.

Mark, começou por tirar a camisola a Rachel, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço, vindo cada ver mais para baixo, soltando-lhe também o soutien, deixando-lhe os seios à mostra, Rachel por sua vez tirou a camisola a Mark, deixando-o com o tronco nu! E então envoltos no prazer beijaram-se intensamente como se o mundo fosse acabar e aquilo seria a ultima coisa que iriam fazer, e debaixo dos cobertores os corpos fundiram-se um no outro e ambos soltaram gemidos. Tivera sido a primeira vez de ambos! Já deitados um ao lado do outro abraçados, Mark suava como nunca tivera suado, Rachel estava exausta, e por isso dormia ao lado de Mark. Este sentiu que aquilo que tinha feito a cerca de duas horas atrás tivera sido a melhor coisa que jamais tivera feito e beijando a testa de Rachel, fechou os olhos!

Os dias que se seguiram foram maravilhosos, pois Mark andava nas nuvens a saltar de uma em uma, não respondia ao que lhe perguntavam, passava o tempo com a cabeça no ar, o que teve com Rachel fora tão forte, que nem o tio com aquele ar de cínico lhe incomodava para ele o mundo estava perfeito! Para grande alegria dele, mas por uma má causa, mas para momento até estava a correr tudo como planeado, a tia tivera uma recaída pois Mike foi lá visita-la, e os médicos ajam que Cristhina tinha que permanecer no Hospital, mais umas semanas.

O telemóvel de Mark tocou mesmo no momento em que este saía do banho.

- Estou?...Ah és tu!...Queres cá vir?...Esta bem amor, estou à tua espera. – e desligou.

Mark, não tinha gostado minimamente deste último telefonema, sentia que vinham más notícias a caminho, pois Mark tinha o sentido na voz de Rachel pois estava bastante estranha. Mas quais fossem a notícias de Rachel, Mark iria ouvi-las em breve.

Não tardou até a campainha da entrada, e ter entrado Rachel, Mark estava na sala à sua espera.

Beijaram-se, e foram para o quarto de Mike.

- Vá, o que tens para me contar? – perguntou Mark, já sentado na cama com Rachel.

- Tu não vais gostar muito, mas eu já te devia ter dito isto, mas ainda não tive coragem.

- Diz lá!

- Eu amanhã vou para a Califórnia, para casa do meu pai, pois os meus pais separaram-se e a minha mãe não quer ficar comigo! Para sempre, já não devo cá voltar! – seguiu-se uma longa pausa – desculpa, mas eu não queria magoar-te! Tudo o que passa-mos foi bastante intenso, e, eu jamais esquecerei o que passei contigo, mas eu não acredito em relações à distancia, e por isso é preferível acabar, e cada um tomar o seu caminho!

Mark não estava acreditar no que estava a ouvir, não podia ser verdade, ele estava ater um pesadelo e teria de acordar rapidamente, abriu e fechou os olhos mas nada acontecia.

- O quê? Tas a brincar não estás? Sim é porque só pode? Não é possível. – disse Mark.

- Mark, desculpa, mas eu também não queria, mas não tenho outra alternativa! Tu descer-to que encontrarás outra rapariga, da qual irás gostar mais do gostas de mim, e ela irá te fazer feliz mais do que eu fiz! -disse Rachel, começando as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela fase.

- Não! Eu não quero mais ninguém, eu quero te a ti!

- Mark, não tornes a coisas mais difíceis!

- Nããããããoooo! Por favor, não me faças uma coisa, destas!

- Mark…desculpa! – e levantando-se dirigiu-se para a porta – eu depois telefono! Adeus Mark sê feliz, e espero que consigas atingir os teus objectivos! Até sempre! – e sem conseguir aguentar mais as lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos como um oceano, e correu para a saída!

Mark correu para a porta e gritou:

- RAAAAAAACCCHHHHHEEEELLLLLL! – E deixou-se cair no chão , chorando e dando murros no chão repetindo:

- Rachel, Rachel, RACHEL! PORQUÊ??

V

Mark não falava e mal comia! Andava a chorar pelos cantos, saia e só voltava à noite, passando dias quase sem comer, nem Dan, nem Mike pareciam se importar.

Mark, não atendeu nenhum dos telefonemas de Rachel, pois não tinha coragem para lhe falar e o coração de Mark estava totalmente desfeito em mil pedaços. Rachel tentava lhe telefonar duas e três vezes por dia, mas Mark nem para o telemóvel olhava, ele estava totalmente desligado do mundo, para ele o mundo tinha acabado, no momento em que Rachel tinha saído da porta do seu quarto.

Nestes últimos dias tinha sentido muito a falta dos seus pais para lhe dar apoio, mas infelizmente eles abandonaram Mark, tal como Rachel, ele agora sentia-se totalmente só!

Sentava-se na cama onde tivera dias antes com Rachel, e com as lágrimas a caírem-lhe pela face cheirava a colcha e relembrava os momentos ali passados, e então chorava mais, acabando por adormecer, mas acordava a chorar e sempre com Rachel na cabeça.

De manhã acordou bem cedo, e farto de sofrer, tomou uma decisão, esquecer Rachel, e fazer o que já tinha planeado a cerca de um mês, a morte do tio.

Mark, desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço e o tio ainda se encontrava a comer.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – respondeu-lhe o Tio.

- Então, tem andado bem? – perguntou Mark

- Mas o quê que tu queres? Vai chorar para o teu quarto e deixa-me em paz como tens feito nas últimas semanas! – disse Mike, dando um sorriso cínico a Mark, mas este não se atingiu.

- Não me apetece! Tenho que me deixar disso, tenho mais coisas para fazer! – disse Mark, servindo-se de sumo.

- Oh..cala-te! Deixa-me adivinhar…vais chorar!

- Meta-se na sua vidinha miserável! Nem amigos você tem! Vai acabar só – disse Mark.

- Cala-te! Não fales do que não sabes! – levantou-se e saiu.

- Não gosta de ouvir as verdades, pois não? – gritou ainda Mark

Mark, tinha que dizer umas verdades ao tio, antes de por o plano em prática, pois queria que este fosse na cabeça com aquilo que os outros acham dele, que não seria nada agradável.

Ia a subir para o quarto quando o telefone tocou. Pheobe, que se encontrava ali a limpar o pó, pegou no telefone e atendeu.

- Está sim!...Sim o menino está aqui! – e virando-se para Mark – Rachel Mcfly!

- Diga que eu não quero atender! – disse Mark .E subiu.

Mark, não queria ouvir, mais nada que sai-se da boca de Rachel, estava decidido a esquece-la, rasgou, todas as fotos que tinha dela, apagara as do computador, número de telemóvel, mas ainda não a tinha conseguido apaga-la da vida dele. Amara-a demais, para a poder esquecer de um momento para o outro.

Estava a ler um livro, quando a campainha da entrada tocou, e momentos depois alguém bateu à sua porta. A cara era lhe bastante familiar.

- Posso? -perguntou Joey

- Joe! Podes, claro entra!

Joey, entrou e sentou-se numa sofá que Mark tinha, no quarto. Estava aparentemente, mais magro e moreno.

- Onde é que andas-te já não te via à meses! – perguntou Mark cumprimentando-o.

- Tive fora! Mas agora voltei! A Rachel?

Aquela pergunta, quase que partiu o coração de Mark.

- Ela foi se embora para sempre para a Califórnia – disse Mark, começando os olhos a inundarem-se de lágrimas.

- Então?! O que quê tens? Porquê que estas assim? – perguntou Joey

- Nós namorávamos e ela deixou-me!

- Isso, é mau! Mas acalma-te deve haver montes de raparigas bonitas por aqui e irás arranjar outra num piscar de olhos.

- Pois… mas igual a ela não há nenhuma! E é ela que eu quero!

- Sim, vamos mas é, mudar de assunto! Como está a tua tia? – perguntou Joey

- Estava quase para sair, mas depois o triste do meu tio, foi lá visita-la e enervou-a e depois ela teve uma recaída. Os médicos disseram que era melhor ela lá ficar. Aliás à tarde vou visita-la! Queres vir?

- Não posso, até ia, mas não posso! Vou ao médico!

- Porquê o que tens?

- Nada, mas é para aquelas consultas de rotina, para ver se está tudo bem!

- Ah! Ok! Então e tu? O quê que andas-te a fazer?

- Isso agora! – disse Joey, dando uma gargalhada.

- Diz lá!

- Nada de especial! Não deu para arranjar namorada, mas eu não gostava de lá, isto aqui é muito melhor!

Interromperam a conversa, batendo à porta.

- Entre!

Era Pheobe.

- O almoço está na mesa!

- Esta bem! Obrigado. – disse Mark

- De nada menino! – e saiu.

- Almoças cá? – perguntou Mark a Joey

- Não, obrigado! Tenho que ir, a minha mãe já esta à minha espera.

Despediram-se e Joey saiu.

O almoço correra bem, o tio, não tinha almoçado em casa, estando à mesa apenas Dan, que não dissera uma única palavra a Mark!

- Olá querido! – disse Cristhina, mal viu o sobrinho.

- Olá tia! Então esta boa?

- Sim, acho que sim, já tenho saudades de casa! Tenho uma má notícia!

- Diga, tia!

- Saio, daqui a dois dias! Depois vou ter que ir para casa do tal amigo do teu tio! O quê que eu vou fazer! Estou perdida.

- Calma tia! Tudo se irá resolver. Eu vou falar com o tio.

- Ele não te vai dar ouvidos – disse Cristhina começando a chorar.

- Têm de haver uma maneira, de a libertar, dessa maldita aposta.

Mark, não poderia contar à sua tia, o que tinha em mente. Não tinha ideia de como é que esta iria reagir. Tanto poderia reagir bem, como poderia começar aos berros, o mais provavelmente, era ela se por nos copos outra vez.

Mas Mark, sabia que teria de o fazer, quer a tia quisesse, ou não, e teria de ser antes amanhã, pois assim era impossível, Cristhina ser acusada, pois, no dia seguinte ela estaria ainda no hospital.

- Não há maneira, nenhuma! Se eu for para casa do animal do amigo do teu tio, eu mato-me!

- Tia, não diga isso! Nem lhe passe pela cabeça, fazer uma coisa dessas, eu e o Dan precisamos de si.

- Oh… Como é que tu estás? E não mudes de conversa, porque eu já não quero falar mais de mim.

- Eu estou bem! Já passou.

- Não me mintas.

- Está tudo bem, a sério.

- E a Rachel?

- Essa, faz parte do passado! E o que me interessa, é o presente! – Mark estava determinado.

- Está bem! És orgulhoso, tal como o teu pai.

Mark, ficara mais um pouco ao lado da tia, mas teve que vir embora para poder rever o plano, para a execução, do seu tio, tinha tudo que correr como planeado, se não, Cristhina estaria perdida.

Então, Mark, que se encontrava no seu quarto, foi à gaveta onde guardara o bloco, com o plano, todo pormenorizado.

7: 45- Mike acorda.

8:00 - Desce para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

8:30 - Sobe para buscar a mala.

8:40 - Mike desce, e é ai que eu ataco.

Mike é empurrado, pelas escadas, com um empurrão de Mark.

Decorou, o plano, e desceu para jantar, pois queria despedir-se à sua maneira do tio.

O jantar era o seu preferido, Lasanha.

- Tio, preciso de falar consigo. – começou Mark

- E o quê que eu tenho a ver com isso? – atirou logo Mike

- Não seja parvo!

-Não me faltes ao respeito! Vê-la se queres levar uma chapada, ainda tas em boa idade para a levares.

- Ainda queria ver isso!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Mike levantou a mão e deu uma forte chapada a Mark.

Este por sua vez levantou-se calmamente e pegando na jarra de vinho despejou-a pela cabeça do tio, e saiu.

Mike, foi atrás dele.

- Mas quem é que tu pensas que és?

- Sou o Mark!

- Vais te arrepender por me teres feito isto! – disse Mike, com o fato cheio de vinho.

- Quem se vai arrepender é você!

- Isso é que vamos ver!

- Não e preocupe, que eu não me esqueço. E agora cale-se. Não sei como é que a tia o aguentou, todos estes anos.

- Estás a passar das marcas.

- Você nem um filho, lhe conseguiu dar! Olhe, só mais uma coisa, tome banho, está todo porco. – e subiu

Mike, estava tão nervoso que partiu um jarro contra a parede, e gritou muito alto, coisas que não se percebiam.

Mark, estava felicíssimo, tinha sido esta despedida que tivera planeado para o tio.

Entrou no quarto e trancou-o.

VI

A manhã estava nublada, e Mark acordou muito cedo, marcava no seu relógio 7:45 quando ouviu o seu tio acordar, com o seu despertador. Estava a correr tudo como planeado até ali.

Mark, estava com tanto sono, que se voltou a deitar, e pôs o telemóvel a despertar para dali a 20 min.

Mark, adorava poder dormir um bocadinho, depois de já ter acordado, sabia-lhe muito bem.

A sua quantidade de sono, fez com que ele neste pequeno intervalo de tempo, voltasse a adormecer.

O seu relógio marcava 8:05, quando o telemóvel começou a tocar, mas Mark, não quis saber e atirou-o ao chão, sem saber o que estava a fazer.

Com o impacto no chão, o telemóvel desligou-se e o despertador deste parou.

Mark, continuou a dormir descansado e acordou devido a uma rajada de vento na janela. Ao olhar para o relógio deu um salto. Eram 9:15, Mark tivera adormecido, e falhara com o plano. O tio já tinha saído, à pelo menos meia hora.

Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, para ir para baixo. Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para a escadaria, e ficou pasmado com o que viu no fundo da escada. O tio estava morto. Alguém o tinha atirado do cimo da escada, e Mike só parara no fundo. A sua mala estava mais ao menos a meio da escada. Mark não podia creditar no que via, o que ele planeou, fazer alguém o fez por ele, mas quem? Tinha que ser alguém que o quisesse denunciar. Sem pensar correu para o quarto, dirigiu-se para a mesinha de cabeceira e abriu a gaveta. O bloco, onde se encontrava escrito o plano, com a letra de Rachel, tinha desaparecido. Alguém o tinha apanhado e tivera feito o que lá estava escrito, e de certeza que ira usar o bloco, para o incriminar. Mas Mark tinha deixado a porta trancada, e quando ele acordou, já não estava. Mas com tanta pressa, Mark, nem tinha reparado.

Alguém tinha ido ao seu quarto, enquanto dormia e lhe tinha roubado o bloco.

Sem, pensar em mais nada, foi ao telefone e mandou vir uma ambulância, foi ao quarto do irmão, ainda este dormia profundamente.

- Dan…Dan…DAN! – gritou, Mark.

Este acordou, bastante ensonado.

- O que é? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- O tio morreu!

- Ah…o quê?

- Está morto ao fundo das escadas. Alguém o matou.

- Não pode ser!

- Então levanta-te, e vai ver com os teus próprios olhos.

Dan, com a ajuda de Mark, vestiu-se e foi até ás escadas.

- Não pode ser! Quem é que fez isto?

- Sei lá!

- Já chamas-te uma ambulância?

- Já! Devem estar a chegar.

Mark, já se encontrava no hall, quando a ambulância chegou, e dois indivíduos entraram em casa. Puseram o corpo de Mike, dentro de um enorme saco preto e levaram-no, mas antes uns inspectores do FBI estiveram, no local do crime a tirar umas fotos, e questionar Mark, este apenas contou a história desde que deu conta do tio no fundo das escadas morto.

- Mas o quê que aconteceu? – perguntou um inspector

- Eu acordei, e sai do quarto e dirigi-me para baixo, aliás como faço todos os dias, e deparei com o corpo do meu tio, no fundo das escadas.

- E depois? – perguntou outro inspector

- Peguei no telemóvel e chamei uma ambulância!

- E depois?

- E depois, nada. Vieram voçes.

- Obrigado.

Mark, pode reparar, que a notícia tinha se espalhado, muito rápido, porque já havia bastante gente a espreitar por entre os polícias.

41


End file.
